Being more than friends
by princesspeach102
Summary: The Neutrinos had enough of Dimension X because of all of the craziness going on. The Neutrinos decided to move to Earth so they finally be happy. Kala is most excited because she gets to hang out with Michelangelo who for a long time everyone noticed that those two may like each other romantically. Rated T because I may include things not appropriate for kids. I don't own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Neutrinos are back in town

In an alien inhabitant world known as Dimension X there lived many different aliens and a lot of them were at war. However there were three aliens that wanted nothing to do with the war that was going on. Their names were Dask, Zak and Kala and they were known as the Neutrinos. "I'm sick of living in Dimension X. All everyone ever does is fight in this stupid war" said Dask. "I agree with you and I say we leave Dimension X and go somewhere more fun that way we can finally be free" said Kala. "Sounds like a groovy plan but where should we go?" asked Dask. "That's an easy one we should just go to Earth. Our parents don't like the fact that we're just doing whatever we want because they want us to do what they want" answered Zak. "That's a great idea. We haven't been to Earth in so long and it would be nice to see our friends the turtles again especially Michelangelo who is the greatest" Kala said with a smile on her face. "Kala Dask and I are starting to think that you have a huge crush on Michelangelo which is no surprise since you get really happy at the sight of him and we think he has feelings for you too" Zak pointed out. "You really think Michelangelo likes me?!" Kala asked out of nowhere. "Let's go to Earth and see" answered Zak as he and his friends got into their flying cars. "Ready to blow this pop stand guys?" Dask asked his friends. "Always!" they both answered as they all took off. While the neutrinos were making their way through Dimension X a bunch of lasers started shooting in different directions. "Uncool we just flew into a war zone!" Kala stated. "I'm opening the dimensional portal to Earth now so get ready" said Zak. Dask and Kala were right behind him and when Zak finally opened the portal to Earth they flew right into it before the laser blasters could hit their flying cars.

"We made it dudes" Kala said to her friends. "Let's find those cool cats the turtles and let them know that were back in town and this time we're planning on staying" said Dask. The Neutrinos flew all over the City to find their friends and sure enough the Neutrinos found the turtles at a nearby pizza shop. They landed their flying cars and the turtles were surprised to see their friends. "Oh wow it's the Neutrinos long time no see how are you guys?" asked Leonardo. "We're doing just fine. We decided to move to Earth because we're sick of Dimension X. Plus we miss you cool cats so if you help us out with a place to stay that would be radical" answered Zak. "Hi Kala I've missed you" Michelangelo said to the alien girl. "I've missed you too Michelangelo. I haven't seen you and the other turtles since Raphael and Mona Lisa's wedding" Kala replied as both she and Michelangelo started blushing at each other. "Want to ride with me in my car?" Kala asked Michelangelo. "Yes of course" Michelangelo answered right away as he got into Kala's car and rode shot gun. The other turtles rode in Dask and Zak's cars because they wanted Michelangelo and Kala to be alone because they knew that deep down Kala and Michelangelo were crazy about each other. "Why can't Kala and Michelangelo just admit that they have the hots for each other and be done with it?" asked Raphael. "Because they're too shy to admit it just like you and Mona were" answered Donatello as he recalled that Raphael was in denial for so long about his feelings for Mona Lisa.

Author's Note: Hi everyone I present to all of you the first chapter of my new story based on the 1987 series of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I've always wanted to write a fan fiction about Michelangelo and Kala. I hope you like it and I plan on updating soon. I look forward to hearing comments and suggestions for any up coming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Michelangelo and Kala's Day Out

After the turtles found out that the neutrinos wanted to stay on Earth they found them a place to live. Thanks to some rare alien crystals the neutrinos had on them Dask, Zak and Kala sold a couple of them and were able to buy an apartment instead of renting one. "Oh wow I can't believe it but we actually have our own place!" Kala said with excitement. "Same here and best part is we each have our own rooms and bathrooms that way we don't have to bug each other" Dask stated. Kala Dask and Zak admired their new place for a while before turning in for the night. While Kala was in her room getting ready for bed she was looking at a picture of Michelangelo that was given to her by the terrapin himself after they first met when she and her friends went back to Dimension X a long time ago. "Michelangelo is so cute. I wonder if he does like me?" Kala asked herself when all of a sudden her communicator started ringing. "I wonder who that could be calling?" Kala wondered before she picked up. "Um… H... Hi Kala it's me Michelangelo" said the nervous turtle. "Hi Michelangelo how are you?" replied Kala. "I'm fine dudette. I'm calling to ask if you wanted to do something with me maybe tomorrow if you're not busy but if you don't want to hang out I'm ok with that" said Michelangelo. "Of course I would totally love to go out with you tomorrow. It will be fun for the two of us to spend some time together" answered Kala. "Radical I can't wait see you tomorrow" said Michelangelo. "I'll see you tomorrow bye" Kala said as she hung up.

"Holy smokes I have a date with Michelangelo. I wonder if this is a date? Either way tomorrow it will be just me and Michelangelo. I CAN'T WAIT!" Kala shouted excitedly to herself. The next day Kala woke up with a smile on her face and was looking forward to the day ahead. "Hey Kala you're in a good mood" Zak noticed as he and Dask saw their friend walk into the living room. "That's because I'm going out with Michelangelo today. It's going to be just us two" Kala pointed out. "That's great have fun and tell Michelangelo and the other turtles hi for us. Zak and I are going out to race our cars and hopefully somebody will spot us and want to make us famous race car drivers" exclaimed Dask. "I will and have fun guys" said Kala as she headed out the door. "I wonder what Michelangelo wants to do?" Kala questioned as she headed to the nearest man hole and down to the sewers. Kala walked until she came into the lair where the turtles and Master Splinter lived. "Hello Kala how are you today?" Splinter asked as he greeted his guest. "I'm fine Splinter. Michelangelo and I will be spending the day together and he texted me to come and meet him here" answered Kala. "Michelangelo is in the other room getting ready and will be with you shortly. Until then care for some tea?" Splinter offered. "Sounds good thank you" said Kala as she accepted Splinter's offer to have tea with him.

"Hi Kala you look very nice as you always do" said Michelangelo as walked into the living room. "Thank you Michelangelo you look nice as well" replied Kala. "Shall we head out Kala?" Michelangelo asked as he offered his arm. "I'm ready whenever you are" answered Kala as she and Michelangelo left the lair together and headed to the surface. "What are we going to do today?" Kala asked and Michelangelo answered, "I was thinking we can go out and get lunch your choice." Kala was touched that Michelangelo said she could decide on lunch. "How about that popular Earth food you and your friends like pizza?" asked Kala. "Righteous choice dudette" answered Michelangelo as he and Kala headed to the nearest pizza shop. "Oh Michelangelo pizza is more enjoyable since we're eating together" Kala pointed out. "Aww really?" asked Michelangelo as he began to blush. "Of course" stated Kala as she and Michelangelo continued to have lunch. When the two of them were done Kala and Michelangelo left the pizza shop together. "Can we go to the arcade Michelangelo? I want to play some Earth video games" requested Kala. "Sure let's get going" answered Michelangelo. When Kala and Michelangelo arrived at the arcade the both of them started playing the first video game that caught their eye and it was an old school version of Super Mario Brothers.

"Michelangelo why did that monster with the spikes on his back kidnapped the princess?" Kala questioned. "Good question I always thought Bowser the bad guy that you just referred to as the monster with the spikes on his back is crazy in love with Princess Peach and doesn't want anyone else to have her. So Mario and his brother Luigi go on an adventure to rescue the princess. In a lot of video games the bad guy always seems to kidnap a princess" Michelangelo answered as they continued to play. "Well Bowser doesn't deserve her so let's rescue her" said Kala who was determined to win. After Michelangelo and Kala beat the final level they were happy that they won. "We did it yay!" smiled Kala. "That was awesome" exclaimed Michelangelo as he started hugging Kala who was both surprised and happy that Michelangelo gave her a hug. Michelangelo realized what he did, stopped what he was doing and asked her, "Um since we beat the game together how about a prize dudette from the crane machine?" "You mean that machine with the metal claw that you pick out a prize? Those machines are a rip off" stated Kala. "True but I happen to be a master of the crane machine" Michelangelo pointed out as he took Kala by the hand and led her to the crane machine.

"OH MY GOD HE IS HOLDING MY HAND!" Kala screamed happily in her head. Michelangelo put a quarter in the machine, aim for the nearest prize which happened to be a little stuffed turtle and successfully managed to grab it. After the prize fell into the hole Michelangelo put his hand into the machine, took out the toy and presented to Kala. "Here this is for you" said Michelangelo. "Aww you're so sweet thank you Michelangelo you're the best" Kala said as she smiled at the present she just got from her favorite turtle. "You're welcome" said Michelangelo as he and Kala continued to play the other video games at the arcade. After hanging out at the arcade Michelangelo and Kala decided to take a walk through Central Park to watch the sunset on top of a hill. "This was such a wonderful day and I'm so glad that I got to spend it with you" Kala pointed out. "I'm glad you had a good time with me today. When you said that you wanted to stay on Earth since Dimension X is as you say a big mess I became really happy" said Michelangelo. "Really? Why is that?" asked Kala. Michelangelo became a bit nervous when Kala asked him that because ever since he first met Kala Michelangelo always acted goofy around her and his friends figured that he has a huge secret crush on the alien girl.

"Well the reason why is because you're very special to me Kala. You're like the coolest person and friend I've ever met" answered Michelangelo. "Thanks I think you're the coolest person and friend I've ever met too" said Kala. "Um Kala there is something I've always wanted to tell you but I've always been too afraid to say it but I feel like if I don't tell you then my head might pop!" Michelangelo said to Kala and she began to wonder what did he wanted to tell her. "What is it that you want to tell me? I'm all ears" Kala told him as she was ready to hear what Michelangelo wanted to tell her. Before Michelangelo could say what he wanted to tell Kala his shell phone started ringing like crazy. "Hello?" Michelangelo answered a bit annoyed that what he was about to say was interrupted. "Michelangelo it's Leonardo I'm sorry to interrupt your date with Kala but there is an emergency. The Rat King is back and he is robbing the cheese warehouse. If he gets his filthy hands on all of the cheese then all of the pizza shops in New York won't have any cheese to make pizza" Leonardo said on the shell phone. "NO CHEESE ON PIZZA. THAT'S JUST DEAD WRONG. I'M ON MY WAY!" Michelangelo said as he hung up. "Michelangelo can I come too? I want to help stop this Rat King since I have some new weapons in my flying car that I want to try out" Kala said. "Sure dudette but are you sure?" Michelangelo asked her and Kala answered, "You better believe I am. I hate to think of a world without pizza."

Michelangelo liked hearing Kala's answer and headed back to her place with Kala to pick up her flying car. "Ready to kick some bad guy butt?" Kala asked Michelangelo and he replied, "You better believe I am let's go!" With that said Kala started her car with Michelangelo riding next to her ready and determined to help her favorite turtle defeat the Rat King. She didn't imagine her day out with Michelangelo to end with helping him kick some bad guy butt but at the same time Kala liked the idea of spending time with Michelangelo in any way possible.

Author's Note: I bet most of you are wondering was Michelangelo going to tell Kala his true feelings for her? Well I'm going to leave it up to you my readers, fans and followers out there to imagine because eventually I'll reveal the answer in a future update. Yes I know I left all of you on a cliff hanger but you know that you love me :-3 Please stay tune for my next update on Being more than Friends. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Rat King Verses The Turtles and The Neutrinos

"I'm going to call Dask and Zak that way they can help us out" said Kala. "Good idea dudette" replied Michelangelo as Kala dialed her friend's number. "Hi Kala how was your day out with Michelangelo?" Zak asked when he picked up the phone. "It was great but right now Michelangelo and I need your help" said Kala. "Of course anything for the turtles. What do you need?" Dask asked. Kala began to tell Zak and Dask about The Rat King and his evil plan to steal all of the cheese of New York. "That's just wrong" said Dask. "We'll be right over" Zak said as he hung up. Kala and Michelangelo met up with the other turtles and soon enough Zak and Dask arrived. "Hey cool cats don't start this party without us" Dask said as he and Zak arrived. "You guys are just in time to help us stop the Rat King" said Donatello. "You turtle freaks along with those aliens think you can stop me? My fellow rats and I will defeat you. After that all of the cheese will belong to only me and my rats" Rat King declared. "That guy thinks he is a rat?" Kala asked. "The only thing he is absolutely insane" Raphael sarcastically answered as he and everyone else prepared for a fight. While the turtles and the neutrinos were battling the rat king and his fellow rats the rat king got a glimpse at Kala who was firing her laser blasters at the rats and he thought to himself, "That alien girl is beautiful especially her pointy ears. They almost look like rat ears." "Hey Rat King you're done for!" Leonardo declared as he and everyone handed the finishing blow. "You may defeated me and my fellow rats but we will get you turtles and your alien pals too" said the rat king before he ran off empty handed without any cheese. A moment later a familiar news van drove up with the turtle's friend April O' Neil the reporter from Channel Six News.

"This is April O' Neil from Channel Six News. I'm here at The Cheese Factory talking with some workers who witnessed this factory almost being robbed of all of it's cheese. Tell me miss what happened here tonight?" April asked one of the factory workers and she answered, "Some weirdo who called himself the rat king wanted to steal all of the cheese for his pet rats. If it wasn't for those heroes those ninja turtles I heard about and whoever those three people that were with them I think all of our cheese would have been stolen tonight." "There you have it folks the ninja turtles saved the day again and they had some help. This concludes my report. I'm April O' Neil with Channel Six News signing off" April said as she signaled her camera man to stop filming. "Wow April once again you gave an amazing report" Donatello said when April came to visit everyone at the lair. "Thanks guys for watching and for saving the day once again. You too neutrinos" April said to her friends. "It was fun helping the turtles defeat one of their arch enemies but I noticed that guy who calls himself the Rat King was looking at me with a goofy look on his face" Kala said. "Maybe the Rat King thinks you're pretty or something" said Raphael. "Gross who would ever like a guy like him who thinks he is a rat?" Kala questioned. "Who knows I would never go out with him" Mona answered as she walked into the room to welcome her husband Raphael home along with everyone else. "Mona Lisa it's been a while. How are you?" Kala asked. "I'm fine thank you for asking. My husband tells me that you and your friends decided to relocate to Earth" answered Mona as she, Kala and the other neutrinos talked for a while to catch up.

Meanwhile at the Rat King's hide out the Rat King was treating his wounds along with his rats who were all injured from their battle with the turtles and the neutrinos. "Those blasted turtles beat me again! Is it wrong that I just wanted to take all of the cheese to feed my rats for like? I don't think so" the Rat King said to himself as he turned on the T.V. As the Rat King was watching TV he saw the news report April O' Neil and got another glimpse of Kala. "My royal rat subjects for a long time I've ruled all of you alone. As your beloved Rat King I've always wanted a Queen to rule by my side and whoever that beautiful alien girl is that hangs around with those turtles is the one I want to declare my Rat Queen. Won't you help me find this girl and bring her to me?" The Rat King asked his rats and even though they couldn't talk they bowed their heads in respect which was their way of saying yes. "Excellent my rats now let's start making plans because we are going to have a wedding and we will finally have a Rat Queen" The Rat King stated as he smiled and began planning his next evil plan.

Author's Note: I bet most of you didn't expect that. The Rat King falls in love with Kala? We all know Kala only has eyes for Michelangelo. What do you think will happen next? Well you're just going to have to stay tune for my next update and find out. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Kala Gets Kidnapped

A couple of weeks after the whole attempt of the cheese factory robbery the turtles were happy that they were able to save their favorite food pizza. Michelangelo and Kala became closer than ever. Whenever Michelangelo wasn't kicking bad guy butt with the other turtles he took the opportunity to hang out with Kala. Deep within the sewers the rat King was putting the finishing touches on his plan of kidnapping Kala and making her his Rat Queen. "This is wonderful my pets. All of you have to do is kidnap that girl as soon as we're able to find her, I'll also kidnap a minister that way I'll have him marry me and that alien girl on the spot. Now go forth my pets. Remember the plan and bring her to me and before you know it we'll have ourselves a wedding and a Queen" The Rat King told his rats as they all left to find Kala. "Oh shit my car isn't working that well. Maybe I'll ask Donatello for help. He's really smart with technology" Kala said to herself as she did the best she could to get her flying car to the lair. "Hi Donatello I need a favor" said Kala as she arrive. "Sure Kala what do you need?" Donatello asked. "My car isn't working right can you take a look at it?" Kala requested. "Of course I'm amazed by the technology in your flying car" Donatello answered as he began working on Kala's car. While Donatello began to work on Kala's car Kala took the opportunity to go see Michelangelo. "Hi Kala what brings you by?" Michelangelo asked. "My car isn't working right so I asked Donatello if he can fix it up for me. Plus I enjoy coming to see you" answered Kala. Michelangelo smiled at what Kala said and together they watched TV. "Hey Kala your car is almost done but it's going to take me a bit more time to fix because I need to find some parts through my collection of spare alien parts. Are you ok with leaving your car here?" Donatello asked.

"Sure Donatello I'll leave my car here with you. I trust that you'll be able to fix it in no time" said Kala. "Dudette if you want I can walk you home" Michelangelo offered. "That sounds like a wonderful idea thanks Michelangelo" said Kala as she accepted Michelangelo's offer to walk her home. While Michelangelo was escorting Kala safely home unknowing to the both of them they were being followed by the Rat King's rat. "I can take it from here Michelangelo. My home is just up the block. You should get home and get some sleep since it's so late" Kala told him. "Are you sure dudette?" Michelangelo asked with a sleepy tone in his voice. "Yes because you look like you're about to pass out from exhausting. Trust me I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow" answered Kala as she began walking back. "Watch out dudette you almost tripped over that uneven crack in the side walk" Michelangelo shouted as he ran to catch Kala before she fell face down on the side walk. Kala and Michelangelo looked into each other's eyes. "Wow Kala from this close I can see how beautiful your eyes are" Michelangelo stated. "Thanks you have beautiful eyes too. Have they always been that pretty shade of brown?" asked Kala. Michelangelo nodded as they both continued to stare at each other. "Well I better be going. Thank you for catching me" said Kala. "You're welcome and I look forward to your call tomorrow. Good night: Michelangelo said as he left. "I think I do have feelings for Michelangelo and he may have feeling for me as well" Kala thought to herself as she walked home. All of a sudden Kala saw a bunch of rats that were following her. "Ewwww why are those gross rats that aren't cool like Splinter following me?" Kala asked herself as she tried to run away from them but with no luck.

Eventually the rats led Kala to a dark alley with the Rat King waiting in the shadows. "Got you!" The Rat King said when he came out of the shadows and grabbed Kala. "LET ME GO!" Kala demanded as she tried to get away but the Rat King had a tight hold on Kala and told her, "Never because you're coming with me my dear!" The Rat King declared as he took Kala away. The next day the turtles received a visit from Dask and Zak. "Hey guys what's up?" Michelangelo asked his friends. "Have you turtles seen Kala?" asked Zak. "She never came home last night and we're really worried about her" Dask exclaimed. Michelangelo and the other turtles were shocked to hear that Kala disappeared. "How is that possible?!" Michelangelo said in shock at the thought of his dear friend and secret crush disappeared out of nowhere. "Guys we have to find Kala together before anything bad happens to her" Michelangelo told the other turtles, Dask and Zak which they all agreed so in that moment the search was on to find Kala.

Author's Note: Oh snap The Rat King kidnapped Kala and Michelangelo isn't happy about it one bit. Will the turtles along with the remaining two neutrinos rescue Kala in time? You'll find out soon. Stay tune for my next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kala learns of The Rat King's Plan

"Let me go you asshole!" Kala demanded as she tried to get away. "Never my dear" The Rat King told her as he brought her to his home. "Why did you kidnap me and what is this place?" Kala questioned as the Rat King tied her to a chair. "Simple ever since I first saw you when you and your friends defeated me after I tried to rob the cheese factory I thought you would make the perfect bride and Rat Queen for me. You're gorgeous alien girl and your ears almost look like rat ears which are quite attractive" answered The Rat as he winked at Kala making her sick to her stomach. "Gross you're in love with me?!" Kala asked in disgust. "That's right my dear and now I have an important question to ask you" The Rat King began to say as he pulled out an old beat up ring from his pocket. "Alien girl will you marry me and be my Rat Queen?" The rat King asked as he was about to put the ring on Kala's finger. "NEVER! WHAT IN THE WORLD WOULD EVER MAKE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVER SAY YES TO A CRAZY GUY LIKE YOU WHO THINKS HE IS THE KING OF THE RATS AND BELIEVES HE IS A RAT HIMSELF?! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!" Kala screamed in the Rat King's face making him angry. "You don't know what you're saying. You have the opportunity to be my Queen and rule by my side. We'll have descendants that will rule long after we're gone. So think about it because you know becoming my Queen will be wonderful" said The Rat King. "I'm not going to think about it because my final answer is NO! NOW YOU BETTER LET ME GO BECAUSE AT ANY MOMENT NOW MY FRIENDS THE TURTLES WILL COME TO MY RECUSE!" Kala shouted. "Have it your way but I know a way that will change your mind" stated the Rat King. Kala began to wonder what did the Rat King meant by what he just say when all of a sudden the Rat King brings out a can of mutagen he found a long time ago in the sewers.

"A long time ago I used some of this mutagen to try to mutate these two humans I captured by turning them into were rats. I'm sorry to say that plan to control them didn't work because I wanted them to do my bidding. Now I'm going to use it on you to turn you into a were rat and control your mind that way you'll have no choice but to marry me and be my Queen" The Rat King told Kala as he gave her some of the mutagen by force. "NO!" Kala screamed as she changed into a were rat. "You're even more beautiful than ever. Now I will ask you again. Will you marry me and be my Queen?" The Rat King asked Kala. "Yes my dear I will marry you and become your rat Queen" Kala answered under the control of the mutagen. "Wonderful now that I have my bride it's time to plan and have the wedding. My rats go find a minister that will marry us even if I have to use this mutagen on him or her as well to control his or her mind to perform the ceremony. We are going to have a wedding and I'm finally going to have a Queen" The rat King ordered his rats to do which they did and in no time The Rat King's loyal rats brought him a minister from a local church. "Where am I and who are you?" The scared minister asked and the next thing that happened was The Rat King used the rest of his mutagen to mutate and control the minister as well. "My good man I need you to perform a wedding. I plan on marrying this beautiful woman right here by sun down. Will you perform the ceremony for us?" The Rat King asked the minister. "Of course I will. Please get yourselves ready" The minister answered as he too was being controlled. With that said and done The Rat King started to get ready for his upcoming wedding to a less willing Kala.

Author's Note: For this chapter I based it somewhat on the episode the were rats from channel six where the Rat King found the mutagen in the sewers and used it to mutate Irma and Vern. Will the turtles, Dask and Zak make it in time to crash the wedding and save Kala before she is married to someone that isn't Michelangelo? Well wait and find out on my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Stop The Wedding!

When Michelangelo found out that Kala went missing he got really scared. "What if some nut job kidnapped Kala and is forcing her to do the unspeakable?!" Michelangelo asked in fear as he began to panic even more than he already did. "Michelangelo you have to calm down. Freaking out isn't going to help us find Kala" Leonardo pointed out as everyone agreed with him. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN KALA IS OUT THERE SOMEWHERE POSSIBLY BEING HELD PRISONER?!" Michelangelo shouted as he started panicking even more. Raphael suddenly got up and slapped Michelangelo across the face. Michelangelo couldn't believe that Raphael just slapped him but he knew that he only did it to calm him down but it still hurt and left a hand mark on Michelangelo's face. "Did you have to hit me that hard?!" Michelangelo asked. "Sorry it was the only way to get you to calm down. I understand that you're upset about Kala. I felt the same way when Mona was kidnapped by Shredder" Raphael pointed out. "You're right I'll try to calm down but how are we going to find her?" asked Michelangelo. "That's easy dude our commutators have GPS built into them" said Zak. "We'll just trace Kala's commutator and if she still has her commutator on her we'll be able to track her no matter where Kala is" Dask answered as he and Zak turned on their GPS. "Follow that signal!" said Donatello as Dask and Zak's commutator's started going off. "Please Dear God let Kala be ok" Michelangelo prayed as he went along with his friends to find and track down Kala.

While the turtles were following the signal The Rat King was almost done preparing for the wedding. "My dear you look beautiful in that dress. I know that we're going to be very happy together as the Rat King and Queen. Before we are married I must know your name" said the Rat King. "My name is Kala your bride" answered Kala who was still under the control of the mutagen. "What a lovely name" stated the Rat King as he left Kala alone to finish getting ready. He told the minister his bride's name that way he will say it when it was time to exchange vows. When the preparations were done it was time to begin the ceremony. The only guests in attendance were the Rat King's rats which he was just fine with. One of the rats who was really smart was playing here comes the bride on an old piano that washed up in the sewers and into the Rat King's home. The minister made his appearance and began the ceremony by saying the following words, "Dearly beloved we are gather here today to join The Rat King and Kala as husband and wife. There is no doubt that these two will be happy together not only as husband and wife but as king and queen of the rats in the sewers of New York."

As the minister continued performing the ceremony the turtles, Dask and Zak found the Rat King's hide out along with the Rat King about to marry Kala. "There is no way I'm allowing that weirdo to marry Kala. She is too good for him" Michelangelo exclaimed as he got mad at the sight of the wedding. "I know when is the perfect time to jump in" Leonardo said as he told his fellow turtles along with Dask and Zak when to come out and stop the wedding. "If anyone here today has any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" said the minister. "STOP THE WEDDING!" Michelangelo shouted out loud as he and his friends came out of their hiding places. "You blasted turtles and whatever you two boys are I won't allow anyone to ruin this wedding!" The Rat King declared as he ordered his rats to attack. "As if we're ever going to lose to you and your rats" said Raphael. When all of the rats were out of the way Michelangelo ran up to Kala to try to snap her out of her trance. "GET AWAY FROM MY BRIDE!" The Rat King yelled as he tried to punch Michelangelo's lights out but Michelangelo knocked the Rat King out with his nunchucks. "Kala snap out of it. It's me Michelangelo we're best friends remember? Please come to me… I mean all of us" Michelangelo begged. "Michel…angelo?" Kala said as she was slowing turning back into her normal self. "Kala you're back!" Michelangelo cried as he hugged Kala with dear life. "Why am I in a wedding dress?" Kala questioned. "We'll figure that out later right now we have to make sure the Rat King is put away for good" said Leonardo as he and everyone else tied up the Rat King and dragged his crazy ass to jail. As for the minister he turned back to normal as well. "Where am I?" asked the confused minister.

Dask and Zak escorted the minister home safely. As for Kala she ripped off the old raggedy wedding dress she was wearing and put her normal clothes back on. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kala shouted before she broke down in tears. Michelangelo held Kala in his arms and brought her back to the lair to calm down while Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello turned the Rat King over to the police. The other remaining turtles along with Dask and Zak came back to the lair to see how Kala was doing. "Kala I know this may be hard to talk about but what exactly happened?" Michelangelo asked. "Yesterday after we said good night a bunch of rats started chasing me. Eventually that crazy guy the Rat King captured me because he wanted to marry me and make me his rat queen. When I said no he used some kind of mutagen to control my every thought and made me say yes when he asked for my hand in marriage. I was so scared that I wasn't ever going to see any of you guys ever again" Kala answered. "Well dudette he's gone now and you're safe. If you want you can spend the night if you're not up for going home" Michelangelo offered. "I would like that if it's ok with Master Splinter" answered Kala. "You're welcome to spend the night to calm down from that horrible ordeal that you dealt with" said Splinter. Kala thanked Splinter and bid her friends good night as she decided to turn in because she was exhausted. "I hope Kala will be ok" Michelangelo said to himself as he promised that he was going to be there for Kala to help her move on from almost making the biggest mistake of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Michelangelo Cheers Up Kala

A few days passed since Kala was almost married to the Rat King when he used that mutagen on her to control her mind. The Rat King was thrown in jail and sentenced to spend 50 years behind bars for his crimes. Kala was happy that the Rat King got what was coming to him but she was a bit upset from the whole ordeal. Whenever the turtles came to visit the neutrinos Dask and Zak always inform their friends that Kala isn't back to her normal happy self and they were starting to get worried. "Leave it to me guys. I vow to cheer up this sad dudette and if I don't success I'll never eat pizza again" Michelangelo declared which stocked everyone. "You give up pizza? Never gonna happen" Raphael stated as everyone else agreed with the red mask terrapin. "Well let me try" said Michelangelo. "Go for it man if anyone can make Kala smile again it's you" said Zak. "Kala has always been very fond of you. I think she likes you a lot" Dask pointed out. "Where is Kala anyway?" Michelangelo asked. "She is in her room. We tried to get her to come out but she threw pillows at us" answered Zak as he and Dask were lucky enough that the pillows were soft and not hard. "We're going out for a while. Dask and I were noticed by a big time promoter and he wants to talk to us about making us famous race car drivers. Good luck Michelangelo" Zak said as he and Dask left the house. As for the other remaining turtles Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello wished Michelangelo good luck on cheering up Kala before they left to do their own thing. "Kala its Michelangelo may I come in?" Michelangelo requested. "NO!" shouted Kala. "Please I'm worried about you and so is everyone else" Michelangelo said. "Are you alone?" Kala asked. "Yes" answered Michelangelo. Kala walked up to her bed room door and unlocked it allowing Michelangelo to enter. When Michelangelo came inside Kala's room he looked at Kala's face and saw her eyes were red and puffy. "I know it's been hard on you since you were kidnapped by the Rat King and almost married him. But it's over now since we were lucky enough to stop the wedding and save you" Michelangelo pointed out. "I know and I'm grateful to all of you but that's not all I'm upset about" said Kala. "I thought I was never going to see you guys again."

Michelangelo hugged Kala and told her everything was going to be ok. "If you want Kala I can stay here with you as long as you want" offered Michelangelo. "Thanks I would like that very much. What would you like to do?" Kala asked the orange masked terrapin. Michelangelo thought about what Kala and remembered something from the first time he and Kala met and hung out together. All of a sudden Michelangelo got an idea when saw a particular item in the living room. "Hey Kala when did you get a karaoke machine?" Michelangelo questioned. "Oh that thing Dask, Zak and I bought it after we moved in from an antique shop. We always wanted to use it but we've been too busy" Kala answered. "Well today you and I are going to use it" Michelangelo exclaimed as he plugged in the karaoke machine and chose a song that he remembered from the first time Kala and him met. When the music started Kala had a smile on her face as she knew what Michelangelo was going to sing her which happened to be the song best friend,

Michelangelo: "hoo ha hoo ha

Nanananananana...Nanananana...

Have you ever been in love?"

"Come on Kala sing. You know you want to" Michelangelo said as he handed Kala a microphone and she sang the next part of the song,

Kala: "he's my best friend, best of all best friends,

do you have a best friend too? It tickles in my tummy

he's so yummy yummy, hey, you should get a best friend too.

Hello baby, can I see a smile?"

Michelangelo: "I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild"

Kala: "Ok! Can I come I am sitting alone?"

Michelangelo: "NO, friends are never alone"

Kala: "That's right! Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

Excuse me I could also girl,

Lately everyone is making fun"

Michelangelo and Kala: "Nananananana Nananananana"

Kala: "He's my best friend best of all best friends,

Do you have a best friend to?

It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy,

Hey, you should get a best friend too."

Michelangelo: "A best friend hoo ha hoo ha ah, hahahaha hoo ha hoo ha"

Kala: "Nananananana Nananananana"

Michelangelo: "hoo ha hoo ha"

Kala: "Aloha baby, let's go to the beach"

Michelangelo: "yea, girls in bikini are waiting for me"

Kala: "But I was hoping for a summer romance"

Michelangelo: "So why can't you take a chance?"

Kala: "Ok! Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

Excuse me I could also be your girl,

Lately everyone is making fun"

Michelangelo and Kala: "Nananananana Nananananana"

Kala: "he's my best friend, best of all best friends,

do you have a best friend too?

it tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,

hey you should get a best friend too."

Michelangelo: "A best friend. Hoo ha hoo ha."

Kala: "Ho ha ho ha. Nananananana Nananananana maybe some pretty girls are in your world,

Excuse me"

Michelangelo: "Yeah!"

Kala: "I could also be your girl,

Lately everyone is making fun..."

Michelangelo: "let's get this party on, hit me with laser gun"

Kala: "Uh oh oh. Come on boys"

Michelangelo: "Hoo ha hoo ha"

Kala: "Uh oh oh. You should get a best friend too! He's my friend best of all best friends,

Do you have a best friend too?

It tickles in my tummy he's so yummy yummy,

Hey you should get a best friend too"

Michelangelo: "A best friend!"

Kala: "He's my best, my best, my best, my best friend!"

Michelangelo: "Hoo ha hoo ha. "Hoo ha hoo ha"

Kala: "He's so sweet! Nananananana Nananananana"

When Kala and Michelangelo were done singing they couldn't stop laughing for a bit. When they finally calm down Kala said to Michelangelo, "I can't believe you remember that song." "How can I forget? You were dancing and singing alone to it when we first met when the other turtles and I brought you, Dask and Zak to that arcade" Michelangelo pointed out. Kala smiled at that memory and also recalled how Michelangelo first looked at her. "You know what Michelangelo you are indeed my best friend. I feel better now thanks to you" Kala said as she gave him a big hug. "Anything for the prettiest dudette ever!" Michelangelo said which made Kala blush. "Are you hungry Michelangelo? I can heat up some food for us that is in the fridge" Kala offered. "Sure I'm starving" answered Michelangelo as Kala warmed up some food for herself and Michelangelo to eat together. "As I recall that time when the two of us were in Central Park you said that there was something that you wanted to tell me. What was it?" Kala asked out of nowhere. Michelangelo remembered that night because he wanted to tell Kala his true feelings for her. "Well Kala here is the thing. Ever since we first met you've always been very special to me. You're fun to be around and I always have a good time when I'm with you and there was no way on heaven on Earth that I was going to allow that horrible Rat King to be married to you" said Michelangelo. "Really?! That's so sweet of you to say" said Kala. "Anything else?" "Yes as of matter of fact what I'm really trying to tell you is how I feel about you. Kala I…." Michelangelo was beginning to say when all of a sudden Dask and Zak were entering the apartment. The two neutrinos boys saw that Michelangelo and Kala were talking and felt bad about walking in. "Oh were you guys talking? We didn't mean to interrupt. We'll go to our rooms" Dask said as he and Zak left Kala and Michelangelo alone. "Ok then…" Kala said. "It's getting late. I should be going. Are you going to be alright Kala?" Michelangelo asked her and she answered, "Thanks to the coolest mutant ninja turtle I know I will be."

Michelangelo was glad to hear that Kala was going to be alright and went home to the lair. As for Kala she began to wonder what Michelangelo was going to tell her. "Hey Kala are you feeling better?" Dask and Zak asked her when they came out of their rooms. "Yes I'm fine and guys I'm not mad at you guys for walking in but it was still bad timing" Kala answered. "Why was that?" they both asked. "Because I think that Michelangelo was going to tell me that he likes me more than just a friend and I realize for a while now I like him a lot too. To be honest I believe in my heart that I've fallen in love with Michelangelo" Kala told her friends Dask and Zak. "We believe that you always had romantic feelings for Michelangelo ever since you guys first met when we came to first for the first time" said Dask. "If you really feel that way about Michelangelo then you should tell him" Zak pointed out. Kala knew her friends were right and promised them that when the time is right she plans on telling Michelangelo her true feelings.

Author's Note: Looks like a certain alien girl does have the hots for the orange mask terrapin and its total obvious that Michelangelo does have feeling for Kala. Will those two ever tell each other how they feel? Well you're going to find out sooner or later. As for the song it's called Best Friends and it was written and sung by the band Aqua so all credit for this fun little song goes to them. No copyright intended I just thought this song would be fun for Kala and Michelangelo to sing together. Stay tune for my next update and see if those two will confess their true feelings for each other. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Feelings of love realized

After Michelangelo successfully cheered Kala up the two of them became closer than ever. Whenever the turtles were fighting crime sometimes the neutrinos came and backed them up. Michelangelo and Kala started blushing even more than ever at the very sight of each other but still smiled and greeted each other. One day Kala decided that it was finally time to tell Michelangelo the truth but wasn't sure how to do it. Kala called up Michelangelo to meet her at the arcade. "Guys I'm heading out for a while. I'll be back later" Michelangelo told the other turtles. "Ok but bring back pizza" Raphael shouted from the living room. "You got it dudes!" said Michelangelo as he left the lair to meet up with Kala. When Michelangelo arrived he found Kala waiting for him outside. "Hey dudette how are you?" Michelangelo greeted Kala. "I'm doing just fine. Thank you for coming to see me" said Kala. "Anything for you. Why did you want to go to the arcade?" asked Michelangelo. "I thought it would be fun for just the two of us to hang out" answered Kala. "I do like it when we hang out together" Michelangelo told Kala as they went inside the arcade together. As Kala and Michelangelo were playing video games and enjoying each other's company Michelangelo kept thinking about the two attempts he wanted to tell Kala how crazy he is about her. Unknowing to the orange mask terrapin Kala wanted to reveal her true feelings to her very best friend as well. After they were done playing in the arcade Michelangelo asked Kala, "What would you like to do next?" "I heard the Carnival is in town and I want to go what do you say?" answered Kala. "Sure why not let's go" Michelangelo said as he and Kala headed to the Carnival. "Oh wow Dimension X doesn't have anything fun like this" Kala told Michelangelo. "Well prepare to have a fun time" exclaimed Michelangelo as he and Kala got on the first ride which was the tilt a whirl. "Why is it called the tilt a whirl?" Kala asked and before Michelangelo could answer her Kala got her answer when the ride started.

"OMG IS THIS RIDE SUPPOSE TO SPIN AROUND LIKE THIS?!" Kala screamed. "YES!" Michelangelo answered as he and Kala were spinning around and around. While on the tilt a whirl Kala slid right next to Michelangelo. When Michelangelo realized he and Kala were really next to each other his face turned bright red. "Are you ok Kala?" asked Michelangelo. "I'm fine I'm lucky that you were right next to me otherwise I would have bumped my head" Kala answered. Michelangelo and Kala went on a few more rides including the bumper cars which became Kala's new favorite ride because she had a blast bumping Michelangelo. "I'm really having fun with you" Kala told Michelangelo. "Same here. You know how I've wanted to tell you something for a while now?" said Michelangelo. "Yes and I wanted to tell you something as well. Maybe we should discuss it on the Ferris Wheel? We'll be totally alone with nobody else" Kala said as she and Michelangelo sat down together. The man who was running the Ferris Wheel didn't question Michelangelo because he thought Michelangelo was wearing a turtle costume just like everyone else at the Carnival. "Oh we're so high up!" Kala pointed out. "I can see the whole City from up here." "Now that we're up here I want to finally tell you what I've been wanting to say for a while" said Michelangelo. "I'm all ears" Kala told him. "Well Kala the thing is do you think that two people who have known each other for a while could become more than friends?" Michelangelo asked her and she answered, "I believe so especially if that person feels something special for that friend like if they have a spark between them. Was that all you wanted to tell me?" "No way! What I really want to say is Kala I'm crazy about you. I like you more than just a friend. In fact I've been in love with you ever since we first met. You're the only girl I want to be with but if don't feel the same way about me I understand" said Michelangelo.

Kala couldn't believe what Michelangelo just say. She believed deep down that her best friend had feelings for her but wasn't sure if it was true. "You really feel that way about me?" Kala asked and Michelangelo answered, "Of course I do. I've never felt like this for any girl." "Michelangelo I love you too. I've loved you ever since I first came to Earth. I wanted to tell you so many times about my true feelings for you because I always believed that you only liked me as just your friend. But now I know how you really feel about me and you know my true feelings for you. When Dask, Zak and I wanted to move to Earth permanently because we didn't want to live in Dimension X anymore I got really excited because it meant I get to be close to you" Kala confessed. "Dudette I'm happy that you decided to come to Earth and if you want how would you like to be my girl?" asked Michelangelo. "Yes of course. I would have to be crazy to say no to a cute guy like you" Kala answered with a smile. "So does tonight count as our first date?" Michelangelo asked Kala and she answered, "I guess so. We'll tell the others that you and I are officially a couple when we get back." "That's fine with me but there is one thing I've always wanted to do" said Michelangelo. Kala wondered what Michelangelo always wanted to do and she got her answer when Michelangelo came closer and kissed her on the cheek. "You miss" said Kala. "What do you…" Michelangelo began to say when Kala kissed him on the lips. Michelangelo was pleasantly surprised when Kala started kissing him passionately and he started doing the same. Unknowing to the new happy couple the Ferris Wheel was moving and they were at the bottom again. "Hey you two I don't mean to interrupt your make out session but it's time to get off" the Ferris Wheel operator told him.

Michelangelo and Kala were embarrassed that there was so many people staring at them because they realized they were making out in front of who knows how many strangers. "Let's get going my beautiful dudette" said Michelangelo. "I'm right behind you my handsome Cowabunga turtle" Kala stated as she and Michelangelo left the Carnival together. When they got back to the lair Dask and Zak were there hanging out with the rest of the turtles, Mona Lisa and Master Splinter. "Oh wonderful everyone is here. Michelangelo and I have something to tell all of you" said Kala. "What do you want to tell us?" asked Donatello. "Kala and I are officially a couple" answered Michelangelo. "Well it's about time. I thought you two would never get together" said Raphael. "That's great you guys I hope the both of you will be very happy together" said Leonardo. Everyone was happy that Kala and Michelangelo finally got together and knew that the two of them being more than friends is really awesome.

Author's Note: Finally Michelangelo and Kala are a couple. I bet most of you out there were wondering when was that going to happen. One more thing at first I was going to end my story here but I changed my mind because I have a few more ideas up my sleeve before concluding this fan fiction. Stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Celebrating Kala's Birthday

After the romantic night and the confession of love Michelangelo and Kala declared to each other they became very happy. A couple of months later it was finally Kala's birthday. "Oh Michelangelo this is so awesome. This is the first time I'm celebrating my birthday on Earth. It's going to be great!" Kala said excitedly. "I'm happy to hear that dudette. What were your birthdays like back in Dimension X?" Michelangelo asked. "When I was little they were awesome. As I got older my parents still wanted to throw me a birthday party but they thought I would still like a party based on something for little kids. Boy were they proven wrong at my sweet sixteen. After that I started going out on my birthday with my friends and like most teenagers I rebelled when my parents wanted me to do what they wanted to do including being part of the war in Dimension X but that's in the past and this is the present. Plus I have the future to look forward to especially celebrating my birthday tomorrow. Did you get me a present yet?" Kala said with a smile. "You're just going to have to wait until your birthday tomorrow. It's a surprise" Michelangelo winked. "Ok I'll wait" Kala told Michelangelo before she went home. After Kala left Michelangelo went back to the lair to talk to the others. "Hey guys do you have everything set up for Kala's surprise birthday party?" Michelangelo asked everyone. "You better believe we do and tomorrow April is going to pick up the special present that you ordered for Kala" Leonardo answered. "What did you get Kala for her birthday? Asked Donatello. "Something special from the heart" answered Michelangelo. "Oh that's a great gift" Raphael said sarcastically. "Oh Raphael be nice. We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow at the birthday party" Mona Lisa pointed out.

Michelangelo was really excited to be celebrating Kala's birthday that he almost didn't sleep that night until he started counting pizza instead of sheep. The next morning Michelangelo woke up thrilled shouting, "It's Kala's birthday!" "Yeah we know…" Raphael said sleepily. Dask and Zak came by a bit later to help with setting up for Kala's surprise birthday party. "It's totally cool of you turtles to throw this party for Kala" Dask and Zak mentioned. "Anything for a friend and Michelangelo's special lady" said Raphael causing Michelangelo to start blushing. "I'm going to start baking the cake" Michelangelo said as he headed to the kitchen. When he was done everyone couldn't believe how big the cake was. "Dude is that a cake or a mountain?" Donatello asked. "It's a big day for Kala so I wanted her to have a big cake" Michelangelo pointed out. "Hey guys I'm here" April said as she arrived at the lair with the present Michelangelo ordered. "Did you get the present?" asked Michelangelo. "I sure did and Kala is going to love it" April stated as she showed Michelangelo the gift. "Radical April my girl is going to love it" Michelangelo exclaimed as he thanked April for the favor. In no time flat everything for Kala's surprise birthday party was set up. "So are you going to get Kala to come to the lair?" asked Leonardo. "Easy dude I'm going to bring Kala to the lair later on after we have a fun day together" Michelangelo answered as he left to pick up Kala. "Happy Birthday Dudette. Are you ready to have an awesome birthday?" Michelangelo asked and Kala answered, "You better believe it!" "Well let's go" Michelangelo said as he and Kala headed out the door.

The first time Michelangelo brought Kala to was Central Park for a romantic boat ride. "Oh wow I've never been on a boat before. Is this safe?" said Kala who was very concern. "Totally safe trust me" answered Michelangelo as he and Kala got into the boat and Michelangelo started rowing. "It's such a beautiful day and being out here in this lake on a boat with you is wonderful" Kala said to her boyfriend Michelangelo and he replied, "I'm glad that you're having a good time. How about some lunch?" "That's sound wonderful I'm hungry anyway" Kala stated as Michelangelo pulled out the picnic basket with enough food for two people. "Oh wow did you make this yourself?" Kala asked him. "You better believe I did. I made sandwiches because I thought that you may be getting sick of eating pizza" Michelangelo said to Kala and she told him, "I can never get sick of pizza especially when we're eating it together. But it's nice to have something different every now and them." Kala and Michelangelo began eating and as the two of them were enjoying their meal Kala wondered what else her loving boyfriend had in store for her later on. "So is this lovely boat ride and delightful lunch my birthday surprise?" Kala asked. "That's just part of it. You'll see the rest later" answered Michelangelo as he and Kala rowed back to shore. For the rest of the day Kala did enjoy their time together as they enjoyed a concert in Central Park and having gelatos at an Italian Café. "Oh Michelangelo you have this birthday as you say RADICAL!" Kala stated. "I have another surprise for you and its back at the lair" Michelangelo told her as he brought Kala to the lair.

"I wonder what is Michelangelo's surprise and why in the world is the lair so dark?" Kala asked herself. Kala got her answer when the lights went on and all of their friends shouted, "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KALA!" "Oh wow you did all of this for me?" Kala asked. "It was Michelangelo's idea. He planned this all for you because he wanted your first birthday celebration on Earth to be very special" said April. "You're the best" Kala exclaimed as she kissed Michelangelo on his face. "Aww thanks" Michelangelo said. "Let's get this party started" said Leonardo as everyone agreed with the leader. "Is that the karaoke machine from our place?" Kala asked her friends Dask and Zak and they told her, "Yes it is because we thought it would be fun if any of us who are brave enough to come up and sing." Kala liked the idea and wondered who was going to sing first. "I'll go first" Michelangelo said as he stepped up to the mic and began to sing. "This song is for you Kala"

"So she said what's the problem baby

What's the problem I don't know

Well maybe I'm in love (love)

Think about it every time

I think about it

Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this

Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)

Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on

Turn a little faster

Come on, come on

The world will follow after

Come on, come on

Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running

Running down into the spring that's coming all this love

Melting under blue skies

Belting out sunlight

Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender

To the strawberry ice cream

Never ever end of all this love

Well I didn't mean to do it

But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning

Mean we're never alone,

Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on

Move a little closer

Come on, Come on

I want to hear you whisper

Come on, Come on

Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on

Jump a little higher

Come on, come on

If you feel a little lighter

Come on, come on

We were once

Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally in love

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

I'm in Love, I'm in Love,

Accidentally

Accidentally

Come on, come on

Spin a little tighter

Come on, come on

And the world's a little brighter

Come on, come on

Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love"

When Michelangelo was done singing Kala had a tear in her eye, smiled and thanked her boyfriend for singing Accidently In Love by the Counting Crows. "Present Time!" Mona said as she led Kala to the present table. Kala opened all of the presents she got from her friends. "Here Kala this last present is from me. Happy Birthday Babe" Michelangelo said as he handed Kala a box. When Kala opened the box she saw the most beautiful locket ever. "Michelangelo this locket is gorgeous. I love it thank you" Kala said as she hugged her boyfriend. "You're welcome read what it said on the back" Michelangelo instructed Kala and she read aloud, "I will always love you forever more." "I will always love you too" said Kala. "Last but not least we can't forget the birthday cake I've made just for the birthday girl" Michelangelo said as brought out Kala's huge birthday cake. "This is the biggest birthday cake I've ever seen in my life. I'm going to need a ladder just to get up to the top so I can blow out the candles" Kala stated as Splinter got Kala a ladder. "What do you wish for?" asked Michelangelo. "What else can I wish for? I got wonderful friends, I live on Earth away from all of the chaos of Dimension X and I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world" answered Kala before she blew out the candles. "Um doesn't anyone notice that the cake looks like it's about to fall over?" Donatello pointed out but before anyone could answer Donatello's question the purple masked terrapin got his answer when Kala's huge birthday cake fell over landing on top of everyone. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" This is too funny. I want to take a picture of us covered in cake for my locket" Kala laughed. "Say cheese" April said to Kala and Michelangelo. "Cheese!" the happy dating couple said as April took their picture. "Looks like we don't have to worry about cutting the cake because the cake is on us" Raphael said making everyone laugh. This was one birthday party nobody was ever going to forget for a long time especially Kala because she considered this birthday the best one ever since she celebrated with her friends and her sweetheart Michelangelo.

The End

Author's Note: Hooray I finish my latest fan fiction based on the 1987 series of Teenage Ninja Mutant Ninja Turtles in such a short period of time since I started writing it on Wednesday March 16th, 2016. I hope you all like my story. Credit for the song Accidently In Love goes to the band Counting Crows because I don't own it so no copyright intended. I also don't own tmnt. Please stay tune for the next time I write the sequel to this story in the future and of course to all of my fans, followers and readers out there stay tune for updates to another fan fiction I plan on finishing soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
